The Warrior Inside
by Jojenga
Summary: As I left the house, i had NO idea what to expect other than just a nice peacefull walk in the forest...looks like i was wrong. Fire Emblem...PATH OF RADIANCE
1. Forest

Portal: The Journey Begins

By: Jojenga, and his slew of new stories.

I sat in my bedroom, bored as usual. My brown-blondish hair damp with sweat. I kept swinging towards the TV screen, and accidentally…the remote flew out of my hand and smashed the TV. My eye twitched for a second, and I knelt down and shouted. "DAMMIT!!" I sighed in frustration, and decided to take a walk in the forest. I opened the door, the cool, brisk morning air making my grey silk shirt flap in the wind. I began my descent into the forest in my backyard…with no expectations other than having a nice, peace-filled walk.

As I walked through the forest, which seemed to go on for an eternity, I pondered many things. 'When did the forest get THIS long?' 'When did I leave home?' 'Why did my stupid Wiimote slip?'

Two more hours through the forest, and I stopped. I looked all around, until I eventually shouted. "3 and a half hours of walking and I still don't reach the end of my forest, which isn't even a mile long…jeez…I feel like I'm watching Spirited Away…" I then began to run through the seemingly endless forest until, a bright white light shone all around me, and suddenly, I'm flat on my back! I leaned up and scanned the surroundings around me. I noticed something…odd…the fact that this forest had more life, it was thick, sturdy trees, and animals running through the trees. It was then, that I came to my conclusion.

This was NOT the same forest…

I walked through this new forest, amazed at how different it was from the one back home. There was so much more life flowing through the air in this forest, rather than the dull, boring forests back home. I didn't realize that, while I was pondering about how different the forests were, I had gotten even MORE lost! Although…it was nice. The brisk forest air around me…the beautiful sight of an endless field of trees…

The deafening cries of warriors on a battlefield…

I soon found myself in a blood-stained battlefield filled with bodies, swords, and warriors. I stared in awe at the sight that took place, until I heard something from behind me.

"What are you doing here?! This isn't a place for children!"

I turned quickly to see a quick flash of a black cloak, but that was all I saw. I was grabbed roughly from behind, and suddenly was hanging hundreds of feet in the air! "AAAHHHH!!!! LEMME GO!!" I shouted while kicking my feet in the air. I turned my head to see something…odd. I saw a very buff looking man with red armor holding a red axe in his hand. It was then, that my natural survival instincts kicked in. I grabbed his arm with my free hand, pulled myself towards him quickly, and kicked him square in the chest, causing him to fall towards the ground, which resulted in a sickening 'splat' sound. I then realized that wherever I was, I was fighting for survival. I looked down on exactly WHAT I was flying on, and almost screamed.

A Wyvern…a fucking WYVERN…

"What the…" I snapped out of my stupefied state, and looked at my side to see something. It was the very same axe that I saw my kidnapper had. I grabbed the axe, and the reigns of the wyvern, and directed it to go lower. I then felt something bouncing around in my pocket. I pulled it out, and realized, that it was my PSP. I looked at the ground beneath me, then the axe, then the wyvern, then the PSP. Suddenly, a HUGE smirk found itself on my face. I plugged in my headphones, turned on my PSP, and went straight to the song that fit the situation. I stood up on the wyvern's back, looking down at the ground. As I held my axe in a battle position, I jumped into the fray.

Needless to say, the enemies never saw me coming.

As soon as I landed, I had cleaved one enemy in half, causing blood to spray everywhere. I quickly took advantage and turned to do a quick slice to another enemy, slicing his stomach open, causing his guts to spill out onto the battle-scarred field. I then threw the axe behind me, lodging it into someone's head. All the while, I sang a chorus of death as I slayed them. "TRY TO REACH INSIDE OF ME!! TRY TO DRAIN MY ENERGY!! LET ME SHOW YOU JUST WHAT, I'M, MADE, OF!!" One by one, the enemies fell like flies. Little did I know that I had a spectator…

"Great Ashera…" the man in the black cloak said to himself. "He's tearing them apart! He can't be any older than me! Hmm…" the child examined me as I tore through the ranks of soldiers. He saw the way I did perfect axe-throws, killed mercilessly, and sang while doing so. Then, he saw that I was in trouble. An enemy clad in heavy armor was running towards me with a spear in charging position. He was about to cast a wind spell, when his jaw dropped at what I had accomplished.

I was busy ripping, tearing, and maiming the enemies, when I begin to hear thundering clapping. I looked behind me to see a gigantic warrior clad in huge, black armor, charging at me with a spear. Acting solely on impulse, I ran towards him. As soon as he jabbed his spear towards me, I grabbed his spear as I spun myself so that he was behind me, pulled it from his grasp, and kicked him back to cause him to stumble. I used the long range of the spear to skewer a few enemies, until I got to the golem again. I jumped in the air, jammed the spear through the space separating the helmet and the back part of the armor, and used the spear as a sort of can opener. As I did that, it would have looked like a pole vault to anyone spectating. As soon as his helmet popped off, I didn't waste time. I threw my axe at the back of his head with so much force, that even the back half of his eyes were cut in half. I quickly ran to him, ripped my axe from the wound, and continued to decimate the remaining troops.

Once the enemies saw almost all of their comrades fall to only one person, who may I state that I wasn't even wearing armor!…, they immediately began running back to the castle. I saw that they had begun their retreat, and I took the headphones out of my ears. I stared onward at the runners, and laughed. "HAHAHAHA…yeah, you guys BETTER RUN!" However, I yawned soon after, indicating that I was tired. I then looked at another person running towards me, who just so happened to be the one in the black cloak…

Once again, I almost screamed when I saw who he was.

His raven-black hair, that sash around his waist, which was keeping his robe from moving around too much, his diamond insignia on his forehead…

I had no doubt in my mind…it was Soren

* * *

and there so begins my journey through the wonderous continent of...whatever their world is called...(i forgot...seing as how i haven't played the game in a year and a half)

ok...first of all, ...

Song I sang while killing: (guess the band and you get to have an OC of yours put in the story)  
The Title of this story is actually a song by:(guess who and you get to have an OC of yours in the story)

Questions for the readers...

1. Did i focus too much on..."me"?  
2. Soren too out of character?  
3. Should the deaths be more descript?  
4. ...do you believe in the Tails Doll Curse?? :p

see ya guys...and be ready for chapter two


	2. Livin' in the City

"Uh…" I thought over in my mind, that I had to keep the fact that I knew him at a low. "…yeah…I'm kind of lost…can you help me?" He stared at me wide-eyed as if I were about to grow a second head, yet replied. "Hmm…I suppose I could help you. I have a home here. You can stay with me." He then began walking towards the town. I supposed that's where his home was, so I followed.

"Back there…how did you kill them all so…quickly?" He asked as soon as I caught up with him. Suddenly, without my consent, my body spoke on it's own. "I come from a family of mercenaries. My father was a military leader, my mother was an expert at black magic, and my sister…" I looked to the ground solemnly. "She was taken from me at a young age…I travel these woods and forests in hopes of being reunited with her…which is why I underwent my own special training…training that could break even one of the Goldoan dragons if they pushed themselves too far." He then gave me that surprised look again, and decided to change the question out of respect. "Do you remember anything about your sister?" I looked at him and held up two fingers. "Only two things…for one, she took after mom, and became a mage…and for two, she is incredibly shy."

As soon as I finished that sentence, I looked around in bewilderment. Soren and I were too deep in conversation for me to notice that we had already entered the city. I knew that I was in Daein, but I never expected it to be so…peaceful. Children were playing in the rivers, happy couples were happily bonding on park benches, and the fountain in the middle of town had water so clean, I had thought it was holy water! As soon as we exited the beautiful sight to behold, we reached Soren's house just five minutes later.

It was…more of a shack rather than a house. The roof was in okay condition, while the walls had shown signs of early decay. The inside, was much cleaner though. It had a queen sized bed, a bookcase which was, of course, filled with tomes, and a table with two chairs. "Uh…" I looked at the table set, and Soren answered before I spoke. "I wasn't expecting company…I just have a second chair in case I do get company." I nodded my head, and looked through the bookshelf, and was amazed. Half of these spells, I had never even heard of before! I picked out a book which was white, and was written in an archaic language. Soren, seeing me eyeing the book in wonder, yet again answered an unspoken question. "That is a very high level, and highly dangerous spell. That is all I can make of it though, for the spell's name is in a language even I cant decrypt." At the words, 'even I', I was reminded of how…cocky Soren could be at times. Which then reminded me that we had never introduced ourselves.

"You know…" I began. "I never did catch your name. My name is," again, my spoke for me. "Stezato." He then replied, in his usual tone. "Hmm…My name is Soren." It was then, that I decided that I was hungry. "Uh, not to be rude or anything, but is there anything to eat around here?" He looked like he was a wax statue for a few seconds, then replied. "Huh…it seems that I have forgotten to buy food…but, I am much too caught up in my work…here." He gave me a spare robe of his and a bit of money. "Those soldiers are bound to be patrolling this city, so the robe is to conceal your identity. Don't worry about suspicion though…the only smart Daein warriors are the Four Riders." It was then that he ushered me out the door. I had tons more questions to ask, but it seemed like I would have to wait until later. So, I began my journey…for food.

About after an hour of walking, and two heavy bags of fruit and vegetables, I began the journey home. While walking in the streets, someone had bumped in to me, and just kept on walking. It was only seconds later that I realized what happened.

…pickpockets…

I quickly turned around and ran through the crowd who had already made the path for the pickpocket seconds ago. He turned and went down a dark alley, and I followed. He saw that he was cornered, then whimpered. "Please…don't hurt me…" I walked slowly to him, knelt down next to him, and put my hand on his shoulder gently. "Its fine. You can have that bag…why do you think I bought two in the first place?" The small child looked at me in astonishment, and I answered his unspoken question. "Oh come on…there's pickpockets in every city…both that bag," I pointed to the one he had taken from me. "and this one," I then pointed to my own. "have the exact same things in them!" the child and I both shared a bit of the food, and when it was time for me to go, I had an idea. "Hey…what did you say your name was again?" when I asked, I already knew the answer, but he responded. "Its Sothe." I looked at him while smiling, and said. "Well Sothe…if it's ok with Soren, I'll let you stay with us." His eyes widened, and he shouted in joy. And as I went back to the house…I felt like exploring around a bit.

As we took all the long roads back to Soren's house, I saw about five wyvern riders guarding the entrance to Castle Daein. We hid near a shipping crate, and examined the soldiers. However…there was no need to try and guess who they were. "Commander Haar, I would very much appreciate it if you STOPPED SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" the shout was so loud in fact, that the brown haired Haar fell off of his wyvern and hit the floor which, surprisingly, still didn't wake him up. "Wow…" Sothe said next to me. "For a Daein commander, he'd sure be an easy target." When I looked over to him though, I saw that glint in his eyes. "Wh…What?! No…we're leaving…look, Sothe, my friend Soren works in a mercenary company. If they let me work for them, I'll give you half of the money I get when I take jobs, alright little buddy?" With that, he seemed content and followed me back home.

As we approached Soren's house, he had a suitcase with all his things packed. When he saw us, he quickly said. "No time for explanations, just move." And with that, he walked off hurriedly into the forest, and we followed.

* * *

Ah...and there is the end of the chapter, ending with a cliffhanger...

Answered review time now.

J: I hope this chapter cleared some of that up...oh and also, that wasn't the song i sang, but it's very close. (other thing is right though)

Questions for teh readers at home, reading on your Computers/PSPs

1. What should I improve on in the story?  
2. Should these chapters be longer, or is my current "around 1000 words/above" average fine?

Anyways people, see you next chapter! (I'll be listening to Korpiklaani till then)


End file.
